My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (SuperWhyMovies Style)
SuperWhyMovies' TV Spoof of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Cast *Twilight Sparkle - Dawn (Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl) *Spike the Dragon - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Rainbow Dash - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Applejack - May (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) *Rarity - Iris (Pokémon: Best Wishes) *Fluttershy - Misty (Pokémon) *Pinkie Pie - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Princess Celestia - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Nightmare Moon - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Princess Luna - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Princess Cadence - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Apple Bloom - Molly (Pokémon 3: The Movie) *Sweetie Belle - Eureka (Pokémon: XY) *Scootaloo - Chihiro (Spirited Away) *Daring Do - Princess Teegra (Fire & Ice (1983)) *Soarin - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Quibble Pants - Larn (Fire & Ice (1983)) *Spitfire - ??? *Tank the Tortoise - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Discord (Bad) - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Discord (Good) - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Zecora - Delia Ketchum (Pokémon) *Trixie - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Gilda The Griffon - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Snips & Snails - Jaq & Gus (Cinderella) *Queen Chrysalis - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *King Sombra - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Babs Seed - Sarah (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Big Macintosh - James (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) *King Hookfang the Stymphalian Bird - Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Gummy - Pascal (Tangled) *The Changelings - The Owls (Rock a Doodle) *Sunset Shimmer (Bad) - Bad Apple (VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Sunset Shimmer (Good) - Lily (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Lord Tirek - Lord Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *Dr. Caballeron - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Caballeron's Henchponies - The Cards (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Ahuizotl - Fib (VeggieTales: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!) *Flash Sentry - Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) *Starlight Glimmer (Bad) - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938)) *Starlight Glimmer (Good) - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Sunburst - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) *Moondancer - ??? Episodes Season 1 (2010-11) *Friendship is Magic (Part 1 & 2) *The Ticket Master *Applebuck Season *Griffon the Brush-Off *Boast Busters *Jungle Boyshy *Look Before the Sheep *Bridle Gossip *Swarm of the Century *Winter Wrap Up *Call of the Cutie *Fall Weather Friends *Suited for Success *Feeling Eilonwy Keen *Sonic Rainboom *Stare Master *The Show Stoppers *A Dog and Human Show *Green isn't your Color *Over a Barrel *A Bird in the Hoof *The Cutie Mark Chronicles *Owl's Well that Ends Well *Party of One *The Best Night Ever Movies Equestria Girls: Films *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (SuperWhyMovies Style) (June 15, 2013) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks (SuperWhyMovies Style) (September 27, 2014) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games (SuperWhyMovies Style) (September 26, 2015) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree (SuperWhyMovies Style) (October 1, 2016) Equestria Girls: Miniseries *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 1: Dance Magic (SuperWhyMovies Style) (June 24, 2017) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Movie Magic (SuperWhyMovies Style) (July 1, 2017) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Mirror Magic (SuperWhyMovies Style) (July 8, 2017) Friendship is Magic: Films *My Little Pony: The Movie (SuperWhyMovies Style) (October 6, 2017) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:TV Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Pokemon Category:Cyberchase Category:Rock a Doodle Category:The Wild Thornberrys Movie movie-spoofs